Life Or Death?
by Bridgr6
Summary: Jo and Mac are at a crime scene when an unexpected turn in events puts both of their lives in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Mac and Jo walked to the crime scene together and they both seemed to notice that it was almost baron except for two uniforms standing at the crime scene tap. Mac turned to Jo

"Where is everyone…is there some big event I forgot about?" he asked looking around.

"No I was wondering the same thing…well I guess we will have to fill in the blanks ourselves," jo said as they both ducked under the tape. The crime scene was in an ancient and abandoned warehouse, basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok perimeter or body?" Mac asked Jo as they entered the warehouse.

"The body," Jo said. They both started processing immediately, Mac taking pictures of everything inside the warehouse and Jo, taking pictures and examining the body. Jo carefully bagged the vic's hands and started to examine the vic's clothes. She noticed a dark spot under her white t-shirt. She carefully lifted the vic's shirt and saw a medal laying just above the vic's belly button. Jo photographed the medal and noticed it had an eagle between a wreath of laurel on the back and at the top it read "IN PURSUIT OF DEMOCRACY."

"Hey Mac, can you come check this out?" Jo called out; knowing with his military background, Mac of all people would know what the medal was for. Mac looked up from his work and walked over to the body, crouching beside Jo. Jo saw Mac's face show surprise as he looked at the medal.

"What?'" Jo asked.

"This is an Armed Forces Service Medal," Mac said and turned to her. "It is awarded to any soldier who performs heroic and significant missions to protect their country." He said.

"Why is it on our Vic?" Jo asked moving to pick it up, as soon as her hand touched the medal Mac grabbed it and held it in place.

"Don't move your hand an inch," he said his voice quiet. Jo had no idea what he was talking about, but she did as he said because she trusted him with her life.

"It's a pressure trigger," Mac said and she looked at the vic's body and noticed a small wire attached to the medal. If she hadn't been looking for it she would never have seen it and she had no idea how Mac had noticed it. "As soon as the pressure is removed the bomb attached to the medal will explode," he said and moved behind her. Mac grabbed a wooden table and layed it on its side. "OK I have a plan," Mac said and stood directly behind her. "On the count of three you are going to move your hands off the medal and you're going to jump as high and as far back as you can…ok?" Mac said now placing his hands over his.

"Yea I think so," Jo said, her voice a little shaky.

"Ok…one….two…THREE!" Mac said and Jo jumped as high and as far as she could, away from the bomb. She could feel heat on her face as she flew backwards. As she felt her body raise off the ground she also felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back with a lot of force…she just hoped it was enough.

Don's POV

He pulled up in the new crime scene and noticed that Mac's black avalanche was already there. He looked around and noticed that there were only two uniforms at the scene. He sighed and held in his irritation and started to walk towards the warehouse. He only took three steps when the whole warehouse blew up and the force sent him flying back, off his feet. As he lay on the ground he opened his eyes, his ears still ringing from the explosion. He barely took a break and quickly got to his feet thinking of Mac and Jo, who were still inside. He started running towards the burning warehouse when he saw a shadow coming out of the smoke. He felt his heart race and nearly drop out of his chest when he saw it was only one shadow, not two.


	2. Chapter 2

Don peered through the smoke and walked faster towards it. As he got closer he saw that the shadow was Mac and he was carrying Jo in his arms. Don jogged forward as he dialed 911 on his phone. Don let out a sigh of relief as he noticed Jo was conscious and appeared ok.

"Are you ok?" Don said as he ran in front of Mac.

"Yeah…her ankles sprained," Mac said as he came to a stop at his truck and Don opened the door and Jo sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm ok really," Jo said. Mac nodded and put his hand to his forehead. As he lifted his arm Don noticed blood covering his right side, from his armpit to his ribs.

"Mac!" Don said. Mac looked down, saw the blood and then looked at Don again. Mac stumbled and as he crumpled to the ground, Don caught him and gently set him down.

"Mac! Mac!" Don yelled tapping Mac face as he lay unconscious.

Jo's POV (flashback)

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a blur and my ears were still ringing from the explosion. I blinked several times and my vision became clear. Mac was lying next too me and covering my body with his. He gently moved off of me and looked at me with concern.

"You ok?" he asked. I looked myself over and I saw no sign of blood and I felt ok other than a few scrapes and bruises.

"Yeah I think so," I told him. Mac got up and looked around the burning warehouse.

"We need to get out of here quick…it could crumble any second," he said and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and as I stood on my left ankle I felt a sharp pain and I almost fell down. Mac grabbed my arm and held me up.

"Your ankle is probably sprained," Mac said and to my surprise he picked me up and carried me bride style. Mac walked around burning crates and tables and we finally made it to the exit. As we got outside I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I saw Don running towards us with concern showing on his face, Mac reassured him that my ankle was sprained and then he set me down in the passenger seat of his Avalanche. After a few seconds I heard Don yell Mac's name in panic. As I turned and looked at them, my heart almost dropped out of my chest as I saw Mac crumple to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later...

Jo was in her office finishing up paperwork when she heard a soft knock at the door. As she looked up she saw Mac standing in front of her. She was surprised on the differences in his appearance, he was black slacks with a black dress shirt and a purple tie, he had a 5 o'clock shadow and he was using a cane to walk. It had been two days since he had been released from the hospital and one week since the explosion that could have ended both of their lives in a matter of seconds. The explosion had been occupying her thoughts all week along with another certain someone. The "what ifs" and "could've happened's" were making her thoughts swirl in circles.

"Are you enjoying the power?" he asked as he leaned on his cane.

"Yes I am, but the paperwork is killer, but don't worry I left most of it for you...I didn't want you to feel like I was taking over," Jo said with a smile.

"Thank-you so much I feel so much better now," Mac said sarcastically.

"I'm glad...by the way how are you feeling...physically?" Jo asked as she stood up and moved away from her desk and towards Mac and the door.

"Fine," Mac said and then upon seeing Jo's raised eyebrow he changed his answer "I mean great...almost completely healthy," Mac said with an innocent look.

"Mac Taylor you would say you were fine if your head was falling off," Jo said trying to be stern but failing miserably.

"Jo if my head was falling off I don't think I'd be able to answer you," Mac said, holding the door open for her and allowing her to pass by him.

"Don't get technical with me Mac Taylor," Jo said as he started to walk with her towards his office. Mac laughed and as they walked through the lab she heard a yell from a few feet away.

"Nice cane!" Danny yelled and Mac laughed. Jo looked down and had to hold a laugh in herself. Mac's can was black with flames and skulls on it.

"It was Don's and Danny's idea...not mine," Mac said when he saw Jo's face.

"Of course you went along with it," Jo said.

"I was being polite," Mac said as he slowly sat in his chair and closed his eyes. "I can feel the power coming back," Mac said and Jo laughed.

"Along with your ego," Jo said and walked out of his office still chuckling. She thought about how the week could have ended and felt a sudden rush of relief. Mac had saved her life...almost at the expense of his own...she knew their relationship would change, but whether for better or worse... she wasn't sure. One thing she did know was that tomorrow was a new day and they would be hunting down a killer that liked to play a dangerous game.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo walked into the break room and grabbed a chipped coffee mug from one of the cupboards. Someone had already brewed some coffee and as she started to pour herself a cup, her mind started to drift off, while still staring at the dark brown liquid.

(Flashback)

"Hold on Mac…you're going to be ok," Jo said as Mac fought to keep his eyes open. Jo grabbed Mac's hand and held onto it tightly as his eyes started to lose focus. A moment later, paramedics were running towards them, with Don close behind. One of the paramedics pushed Mac's jacket aside and Jo saw blood blossoming on Mac's white t-shirt. The other paramedic applied pressure to a deep gash on Mac's leg. Jo could see a small piece of shrapnel protruding from the wound. They strapped Mac onto a gurney and Jo faintly heard Don talking to Mac.

"Hang in there buddy...just hold on," he said as he walked with the paramedics, toward the ambulance.

"You're going to be ok," Jo quietly whispered to herself as the ambulance drove off with Mac's life hanging in the balance.

"Jo…Jo!" she heard her name being called and was pulled back to reality. Mac was grabbing the coffee maker out of her hand; she looked down and noticed that she had overflowed her coffee mug.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked as he grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and cleared the coffee off of the counter.

"Yeah…yeah…sorry I just got lost in my thoughts," Jo said as she finally regained control of her thoughts and attempted to clear away Mac's concern by plastering a smile on her face and laughing it off.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked, concern still etched on his face.

"Yeah I-," Jo started as she stared into his deep green eyes. They reminded her of emeralds with hints of sapphire dusted around them; they were also very hard to lie to. "I'm fine," Jo finally stammered as quickly switched her gaze to the files on the counter. "Did you find something?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…The Armed Forces Service Medal is a federal service medal, so I looked up the recent recipients that have recently lived or been to New York and I got two names," Mac said as Jo continued to stare at the files.

"Joseph Santoni and Freddy Winton," Jo read from the file.

"Yep…Don and Danny are leading two teams to their homes as we speak," Mac said.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to join them," Jo said, smiling as Mac opened the glass door for her with his cane.

"I could say the same to you," Mac said as he nodded at the cast on her foot.

"I think I would still be faster than you," Jo said.

"Hey, watch it or I'll trip you with my cane," Mac said and Jo burst out laughing as they both limped down the halls of the lab together.


End file.
